Dovah Feyen
"I can already tell, this is going to be a long, LONG, day." - Dovah Feyen, upon seeing the first wave of monsters that approach him and his teammate on initiation day Appearence Male short brown hair blue eyes pale white skin 6'6" Muscular and broad shouldered platemail armor, frost white cloak, goggles has a scar that goes from his forehead down through his eye and ending at his cheek He is 17 Weapons His primary weapons are two double bladed axes that can turn into sub machine guns at the push of a button. He has a secondary revolver for emergancies. Personality He is usually a light hearted person, though sometimes he has bad days. He is not a morning person. He will try to help you out if your in danger, or just generally do the right thing. He is sarcastic and somewhat funny, but can be very clueless at times. He is one to hold a grudge for a very long time. He is nervous around new people, especially if there are a lot of them around. His imagination tends to get away from him sometimes, which can sometimes increase his fear by a large margin. Brief history He comes from a heavily industrialized area, filled with gang violence and other such things. He wanted to become a hunter because of a desire to be a hero. He graduated from Signal with good grades, and was accepted to Beacon enthusiastically. He doesnt know anyone from beacon yet as none of his friends from signal made it to Beacon with him. Combat style/abilities Dovah is mainly a tank, having a high pain tolerance and heavy armor, he is able to take massive amounts of damage before he is down for the count. Even though he uses two assault-y weapons, he for the most part preferrs to wait,calculating exactly were to strike, and then he completely obliterates it by hacking it to pieces. He generally has out both axes or both guns at once, but on serveral occasions he will mix it up when mid to close range combat is taking place at the same time. When he is greatly annoyed in battle, (which happens when the opponent evades and/or blocks most of his attacks, keeps hiding, keeps landing hits on him without him seeing how, etc.) he is prone to using his aura in an interesting way: His eyes glaze over, turning a dark blue color. his axes freeze over, with rock hard ice pointed in vicous barbs that tear flesh and bone to ribbons. Dovah is extra aggressive in this state, his calm calculating self gone. He "wakes up" from this state after the fighting is done, and he has no memory of being in that form, he says that he sees "a blue haze, with distant noises of battle in the background, and fleeting images of brutal combat that dissappear as fast as they come." Non-combat skills He is slightly above average in intellagence, excpecially when it comes to weapon design. He loves to learn new things, unless he judges these thing irrelivant, then it is near impossible to teach him anything on the subject. He loves being social with his friends, but when he goes to new places or places he is uncomfortable, he will be very silent and jumpy. He enjoys some music, but not much. Category:Pending Character Category:Fan Made Character